


un jour je serai de retour près de toi

by doubledeckerdiffuser (CrimsonDream)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence - Dom/Sub, Multi, more like some notes than a fic, started writing this long time ago but now its not applicable any more
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/doubledeckerdiffuser
Summary: ——except love. love is about Power.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 2





	un jour je serai de retour près de toi

**Author's Note:**

> 人类用尽的比喻和关系性。这就是世界尽头的模样。

Valtteri曾经给Nico打过一个电话。

“我想……”他开口，问出了那个总有一天盘桓在他们中间的问题。虽然在某种程度上，这个问题和他们两个人的关系一点关系都没有。

Nico给了他一些答案。只有一部分，他不会给任何人全部，但他觉得这就够用了，因为他觉得Valtteri其实做不到。

“也许你会用得上呢，在某一天。”

Valtteri迟钝了一下，他像仍然有一百个问题，像是没料到这就是谜底，又或者这并不是他想听到的答案。“下次再打给你。”

他的下次意外地拖延到了两个月后，还是Nico主动。但Valtteri拒绝了他。

“我们不能谈论这个话题。“

“为什么？“

“车队指令。“

他不记得自己有没有和人随口提过这件事，也可能是Valtteri说漏嘴的。但总而言之，Toto知道了。原本只应该发生在两个人之间对话，最后变成了一件人尽皆知的禁令。

就和那个人一样。

很久以后（没有，就几个月），Nico和Lewis又站在了同一间电梯里。

这纯粹是个意外，虽然考虑到他们在摩纳哥买了同一栋公寓，这个意外也不显得那么惊奇。好处是没有旁人在场，坏处是只有他们两个。

Lewis对他总是一副我早就知道的表情，毫不掩饰的不耐烦和淡淡的嘲讽。

“不要做多余的事。Valtteri和你不一样。”

Nico摘下他的墨镜，插进衬衫领口。他让自己看起来像投资会议中一样和气沉稳。

“你害怕他夺走你的世界冠军？”

“那是不可能的。” 他看起来想说没有人可以从我手上拿走世界冠军，但是上一个这么做的人正站在他面前。

他成功了，然后他逃跑了，留下再也没法被打败的记录在Lewis身上，像印记一样耻辱。

“我不会让这种事再一次发生。”

做一个好人，和得到想要的东西，是完全无关的两件事。

Mika坐在床边，他的手指在Valtteri过短的头发里，任Valtteri靠着他的大腿，而跪在脚边的垫子上。

他们说母语，suomi， 英语永远有无法传递的东西。Mika在最初受困于和工程师的交流，而Valtteri甚至连狗的爪子都需要问别人是哪个词。

（人受限于表达，而理解只能来自于表达。他曾经因为时态而将一句采访说得结结巴巴，而现在，疲惫感仍然在某些长时间的采访和PR任务后纠缠回来。）

他充满喜爱地打趣Valtteri的动物拖鞋，他们很软，被棉花填充出庞大的头颅和身躯。Mika惊讶于他还能找到这么多成年男性尺寸。

“如果下次找到一双姆明的，我会记得送给你。”

（他的监护人一直填的是Mika。从最开始就是。某种古老而操蛋的传统，因为车手Sub人数过少而一直没有被废除。FIA选择了忽略，因为他们总有“更要紧的事“需要处理。）

（Mika如此解释他的属性，一个Switch写在证件上也是S，而其他人并不会费心分辨这其中的巨大区别。所以他在官方文件上的标记是D，这确实可以便利地解决绝大部分包括Valtteri在内的手续问题。）

（现在的车手里，没有什么人再有那种情感和意愿，能够真正伤害另一个，那种致人于死地的怒气和并不安定的爆发。即使是Verstappen，他也会在某些时刻古怪地很有礼貌。）

（而这让一切变成了更彬彬有礼的缓慢凌迟。）

如果有一个足够强大的Dom站在背后，推他一把，让他免于思考，他会比任何人都要锋利。

（易折，他努力不去想这一点，如果没有被精心照顾，就将一个Sub推出去，那和将一把陶瓷刀往悬崖下砸得粉身碎骨也没什么区别。）

他早已过了这个阶段，Mika教导他，比起渴望得到服从后的奖励，更重要的是专注在自己的目标上。做你想要去做的事，而不是完成想要你去做的事。来自他人的期许和失望比自我愧疚更容易击碎你的意志，因为他们并不能控制。

胜利本身是最好的奖励。你做到了，完成了，这就够了。

当他还在开F3，成为冠军还是一件容易做到的事时，Valtteri没有任何问题。

他们有定制尺寸的防护服，卡住脸颊的头盔，按身高调整的座椅，专注，再专注，除了驾驶，这世界上再没有别的任何事需要注意。

然而现实并不是这样。

竞技体育，一个微缩沙盒而并非乌托邦。即使对现实再怎么漠不关心，当你打开体育频道，仍然能轻易看见这个世界到底被我们搞砸到了什么地步。

推进。推进。再推进。

他咬紧牙关，将全部的自己投掷出去，向外推到极限。然而有些时候，这仿佛只是将一粒煤投进整个核反应堆里。

车队指令，没什么歉意的Sorry，事后解释。一切已成定局，只有一些甚至无法带到第二天的承诺。

他没有点头，但他仍然在下一次会照做。

他开始偶尔不明白自己在做什么。

Toto比任何人都清楚他的弱点，而Toto比任何人都残酷。

稀里糊涂的领队不可怕，你总有办法从他的疏忽中逃离。但这是Toto。他们认识的时候他和Susie甚至还没结婚。

Toto总能在最后得到他想要的一切。而这其中不包括Valtteri成为世界冠军。

在最开始，他甚至并不想要一个年轻车手。

有些时候Toto看他的表情明摆着告诉他，比起一个Dom遭受另外一个的挑战，更像是在容忍一个故意踩过底线的Sub。

Valtteri意识到的时候，他已经感觉不到自己什么时候抿紧的嘴唇。现在那里只有一片麻木，而他仍然要问出一些必然会输的愤怒和哀伤。

（他曾经将脚翘在Toto的办公桌上，因为对方最讨厌有人这样做。自己可以轻易地违背强大Dom的意愿，这让他感到满足，所以他拿走了一颗巧克力，作为对自己的赞赏。）

（那是因为Toto没有认真。他知道。他后来领教到什么是Toto的认真。他没有一丝拒绝的可能。）

（关于Toto，最可怕的一点是，当他想要达成自己的目标时，甚至不需动用额外的力量。）

（“ _我不会做你的Sub。_ ”）

（“ _很好，我只想要签下一名车手_ 。”）

Nico的尺码比他大，签约的那天，Toto把Nico的衬衣给他了。

“不要系到第二颗扣子。”

Valtteri平常从来不会。他会尽可能注意，避免任何靠近脖子的暗示。

现在，Toto如此对他人介绍：

“他是 **我的** （ _车队的_ ）车手了。”

于是就是这样了。

他也尝试过命令一些人。

在证明自己或者完成任务的时候，他会感到达成目标的宽松。除此之外，他并不能从中得到其他满足与恢复。

他在军队里待了六个月，他学到了如何像被那些Dom支配一样支配其他人。他有过实践的机会，在不怀好意的人挡在眼前时。

“滚开。”他说，声音低沉，把想要对方从眼前消失的意志放进声音里，然后推出去，用力，再用力一点，像高速弯角时挤压在肉体上的重力，一个G。两个G。四、五个——

对方让步了。他只是个没有经过训练的普通人。

听从，服从。顺从。命令，指令。下令。

这是要么是、要么否的选择，每个人都参与其中，没有中间地带可以落脚。

这是一场自古以来的漫长拉锯。

有一天，他和Lewis站在一起，有关录制工作，新赛季的制服。

他拿到外套，防水，把袖口的魔术贴撕开，收紧。左手，右手。他的袖子比预想中更长，他整个人看起来比现实中更小，陷进外套里，而即使是相同的码数，他总能穿出和别人不同的感觉。

Lewis看着他，他大概永远不会像这样把自己束缚起来。Valtteri不知道他该感到嫉妒还是其他感情，在每一次对方可以违抗指令，做出决策，而车队会顺从说好的时候。

Valtteri不知道的是，有些时候，Lewis不太想面对他。

一个时而太过严肃的真诚的人，让有些事不能像玩笑一样随便。他们永远不会像Nico那样亲密，也不会像Seb那样随意，不用介意玩笑的分寸。

Valtteri不是他的责任（Nico当然也不是。他永远不想再和对方有什么责任关联上的划分），但他不确定Valtteri每次被击败后看起来茫然又失落的时候，他没有感到那么一丝传递而来的痛苦。

而有些时候，这就是问题。

不要和你的队友发生任何亲密关系。他们需要放在名单上的最后一个。因为不会有好结局，甚至不会有结局。

Lewis避开视线。他不喜欢面对这种痛苦，起源于他而又无法避免。他不会退让，而Valtteri也永不放弃。没有任何解决办法，因为这项运动不会实现绝大部分人的愿望。

（每个人都做过成为Lewis Hamilton的梦。他们中好些人尚不知道，醒来时，会发现自己连Valtteri Bottas都做不了。）

他们永远不会变得那样亲密，也永远不会遇到比这份亲密更决绝的背叛。

而背叛了他的那个人跑的不见影踪。他铁了心不回来，正如他铁了心要拿到那个冠军。

如果你不惜牺牲我们之间的一切为代价也要这个冠军，那你最好得到这个冠军。

虽然它们如今的最大作用，不过是成为你推特的一行简介。

不能你是背叛的那个，是逃跑的那个，却反过来做出一副大度的模样，仿佛我才是不懂事的人。

你一再离开、回来，毁掉我的生活，循环往复。我们尝试支配彼此，但最终发现，这不能通往任何尽头。

（Lewis握住过Nico的手腕，后者想要挣扎，但忍住了。Lewis以为这是一个接受的迹象，后来他看见私下里，Nico反复揉搓他被人拉着的部分。）

（“ _我可能是唯一一个不意外他会退役的人。我们毕竟认识了这么久。但这就是赛车。_ ”）

他们都是残忍的人。一般来讲，泯恩仇这种事需要双方都退出，很多年后，世人都忘记这些争执，这些剑拔弩张，而胜负早已没那么重要。

但不是现在。

你可能要等到50岁才能无所谓20岁。因为世界觉得没那么重要了，你也觉得没那么重要了。

也许除了戈达尔和特吕弗会这么想。

也许只是特吕弗不这么想。

而没有人知道Lewis Hamilton现在怎么想。

一条不成文的公开秘密：从未违背过车队指令的车手拿不到世界冠军。

有一些过于古老的故事，过时的故事，关于Felipe的故事。

2008，他在巴西站上领奖台的时候，内心可能和莫斯科雨夜的蒋特里没什么差别。

不同的是，后者比他幸运百倍。

You need luck。阿斯图里亚斯人如是说。

Fernando不是第一个Alonso，也不是第一个阿斯图里亚斯人。但他肯定是某个人的Alonso，某个人的阿斯图里亚斯人。

他们不介意站出来，直面一些冲突，毁掉一些关系，如果那才是他们认为该做的事。

但Felipe和他都没有做到这一点。

他不该问Felipe任何问题。

他们只是坐在一起，坐在比赛结束后无处可去的夜晚，他知道Felipe和Ricciardo关系都比他更亲密，他们在摩纳哥住在同一栋公寓，而Felipe的儿子能轻易接受被Daniel叔叔抱在怀里。

英特拉格斯，得到一切又失去一切的最后一个分站赛冠军。Lewis伟业的起点，Felipe再也没能到达的终点。

这就是那个老套的问题，那个被压在舌尖又咽下去的问题：曾经那么接近，却最终没有得到是怎样一种感受。

Felipe望着手里的啤酒，气泡升起来，又炸开、消失，像只给冠军的礼花一样热闹。

“本能比你想象的更难以违背。”

Rob不在，他本来应该在，至少需要挤在这两个人中间，而不是等这一切变成某种沉重而模糊的谶言。

或者他们隐约之中都预感到了，二号车手，大车队的决策和压力级别到底有多么不一样。

Luck Does Not Come Into It。

Felipe不再作声。他曾经那样渴望，他的心熊熊燃烧着，像引擎猛烈地烧起燃油，全力推到极速。

然后它燃尽了，变成一丝余火，一缕灰烬，淡淡地萦绕在曾经的火焰上空，像将死之人不愿离去的游魂。

Valtteri用力咽下去一口酒。他开始感到自己脸颊的热度升了起来，他还是暖的，没有什么能阻挡他。

有些时候，Valtteri想问Rob，看自己的车手，被不幸和失败折磨是什么感觉。

无论有他还是没他，这种事都一再发生在他最喜爱的男孩们身上。

而Rob离开了F1，Susie离开了F1，就连Claire也最终离开了F1。

相似的故事总在上演。

他缺少一些东西，他知道。他的朋友知道，他的对手也知道。围场没有秘密，Daniel用他打赌，一千块，他一定会被Toto放弃。

当他拒绝服从的时候，一些东西会毁灭。

他们总是说，将你的生命和激情投入在唯一的一件事上，这样你将不会有遗憾。

这很好，但他们也从来不会告诉你，当一切燃尽，人群散去的时候，还会有什么剩下的部分是属于你的。

而他连消耗自己，这唯一的一件事都做不到最好。

当你把你的全部生命都投入在一件事上，就像将柴薪投入到火中。大多数情况下，这只有一种结局。

然而他还是失败了。

他裹在被子里，浑身是汗，没有坐起来的力气，在迟钝又缓慢的白色思绪里努力回忆自己上一顿饭有没有吃，又吃的是什么。感冒药和水杯放在床头，楼底下，木柴在壁炉里噼啪作响地燃烧。

他又睡了过去。

梦里，他像过热而磨损的轮胎，像漏油又被点着的赛车一样熊熊燃烧。他坐在驾驶舱里，而没有逃出去的空间和灭火器。

后来，他打开手机，有好些短信和邮件，但他没有错过任何事。

这个世界，有他没他都一样。

他的运气到底是好还是不好。威廉姆斯是个好车队，Felipe是个不会sore loser的好队友，Rob是个好工程师。

梅赛德斯有最好的团队和最快的车，Toto将他提拔进来，给他合同，他几乎不拿Dom的身份。他不需要这么做。（fear，他真诚地认为。Lewis和Nico能不受Toto控制，但他的本能感到的是fear。）

但他仍然在赛道上得不到垂青。

Nico戴着墨镜，出现在门口，没有怎么伪装——他不需要，也不可能。

有那么一秒，Toto出现在他脑海里。现在Toto对Nico更警惕，不是因为Valtteri和那个问题本身，而是为了他自己的计划和伟业。

但这和Valtteri没有关系。他有自己的社交关系，他需要做的只是不再追究那个问题。

所有人都住在摩纳哥，开F1的，骑自行车的。

天空山地火车统治般支配全场的那几年，弗鲁姆和波特低头看表，成为了在新风头上的人。科技改变竞技，原始的大量实验积累要败给新的算法和模拟器。赛车也是，和足球与篮球不同，这是一项建立在更脆弱沙地上的游戏。它的根基是如此虚幻，以至于参与这项运动的所有人都要成为伪装的一部分。

（三七开，七分靠车，三分才靠人。等到将来，人也不重要的时候，这项运动的看点到底将会是什么？）

（人最感兴趣的东西，还是他们的同类。）

（然而越来越多的机械和计算正在取代这些吸引人的不完美。）

Nico打开手机，他看见了扫地机器人的名字。

“这 不 有 趣。”他低下头，看一无所知的椭圆形扁状物绕开自己脚边，勤勤恳恳向卧室进发。

“但这有用，”Valtteri的声音从厨房传来，“这比半夜三点还会给你发短信的某些人有用多了。”

Nico摇头。

“还好我的宝贝们没有一个和你一样烦人。”

那天晚上，他们一起坐在沙发上看电影。

镜头转黑的时候，Valtteri看见自己和Nico。Nico没有发现，因为他正侧过头，温和地注视着Valtteri的脸。

Valtteri眨了眨眼。“什么？”他问，在问出口的瞬间感到自己的傻气。

Nico没有嘲笑他，他只是轻轻地拉扯了一下Valtteri的头发。

屏幕上，结尾的音乐恰到好处地响了起来。

他成为了一个父亲，这让他变得宽容，平和。

（那些有孩子的车手和自己就是孩子的车手之间有一条无法逾越的区分线，Seb温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，在一些所有人必备的精打细算之后，像个慈爱的老年人那样。）

他躺在床上，一只手臂搂住Valtteri，让他枕在自己的胳膊上，另外一只则在给他展示手机里的女儿照片。

“她开始拿主意了，要自己决定每天裙子的颜色。”Nico滑动屏幕，“但现在你和她讲话，可能有一半是听不懂的，因为她仍然不能完全区分英语和德语。”

“她很美。”Valtteri指出。她长得很像你，他想。“你将来会有大麻烦。”

Nico大笑，他亲了一下Valtteri的头发。

半夜，Valtteri在压低的说话声中醒来。Nico坐在客厅，面对屏幕，带着耳机，蓝光幽幽地反射在他的眼镜上，Valtteri得以看清他用手指随意梳过的头发。

亚太时间的早上，Nico总有一些会议要开，关于他的公司和他的绿色能源，投资意向，赞助动态，诸如此类。

他的床头柜上放着一瓶水，Nico从冰箱里翻出来的，他以前从来不注意这些。但Valtteri在因为缺水而造成的惯例头痛中，感到一些意料外的感激。

（需要涉及身体的时候，普通人很难掌握界限。但Nico也是车手。他知道哪些疼痛是可以忍受的，哪些则将变成麻烦。）

（“我会继续push你，如果你没有做到，我会惩罚你。”他将这些话轻松地说出口，同时小心地绕着床沿，观察之前的伤痕。那些鞭打避开了Valtteri的屁股，否则他连模拟器都会坐不下去。）

（是的，你失败了，又一次。我也许会为此感到失望，也许会感到生气，也许是悲伤，但是你得到了应有的惩罚，这就够了。现在，专注于我的下一次命令。）

你已经竭尽全力，付出一切，但还是不够，还是不够。运气不在你这一边，实力没有给你优待，你只有等，等待，努力，然后心怀希望。

不然你还能做什么？

他们道别之后，Valtteri面对了一次镜子。他意识到自己很久没有打理过他的头发。

如果Nico帮他刮胡子。他打了个寒颤，已经可以感受到刀片抵在喉间的触感，刀锋的寒意，压在动脉上——他不信任自己或者Nico能让这件事在不见血的情况下完美收场。虽然理论上，Nico此时应该负起这样的责任。

而Nico仍然看起来年轻、利落、美貌，如果他一直把刘海放下来，甚至可能还会闷出一颗痘。

但有些时候，他看起来更像个商人而非赛车手。

（如果你无法打败他们，便加入他们。 _I’m CEO, bitch_.）

他忘记把项圈拿走。Valtteri能认出来，一个连锁品牌，机场有售。

Nico不会记得这种小事，下次他肯定还会再带一条新的项圈。但Valtteri仍然把它们收在柜子深处。

现在，他有一整天的训练计划要做。

FIN.


End file.
